


Urysius

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Breeding, Desperation, Evolution, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim's an omega and Damian has never fit any of society's definitions. He's always thought perhaps it had something to do with the amniotic chamber he was carried in or perhaps the acceleration of his gestation cycle. Whatever it is, he's always been different.





	Urysius

**Author's Note:**

> For #TimDamiWeek - Day 3: A/B/O Dynamics  
> Beta: kate1zena
> 
> Also of note... I have decided to go my own route with ABO and what it is in this universe. Evolution is involved and there's hints throughout as to how it's all set up. Damian is unique.

Damian's feet hit the very edge of the neighboring rooftop and for one brief second he thought for sure he was going to pitch over the side, have to save his ass with a lucky grapple shot; but, he pitched forward instead, stumbled half a step onto the rooftop and felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

It wasn't unheard of. Sometimes, they missed. It was just what happened when they were out here night after night, worn down and tired to their very bones. And God was he ever _tired_. 

The past week had been a hell storm of incidents. Grayson had taken a bullet to the calf at the beginning of last week – through and through but no less unpleasant for the healing process. So that started them off short staffed, covering Blüdhaven just as much as they were covering Gotham. Stephanie had dislocated her shoulder real well, leaving her with about half the strength she needed to be tonight and Damian had eventually made the call he needed to, having been passed the control as Bruce was out of town and Dick was down for the count. Honestly, he figured it should have been Tim or even Jason, but Jason wasn't one for leading and Tim had far too much on his plate as it was, so when Dick had made the call, Damian hadn't argued. 

Now, though, he was regretting it to some degree. Trying to wrangle the myriad of them on top of his usual strenuous patrol route _and_ adding in half of Dick's territory was proving just a tiny bit too much for him to handle. He was halfway to just telling everyone it was blowing his focus and begging them to just police themselves for the next half a week until Bruce got back. 

Crouching down next to an AC unit – the silent hulk of it turned off for the season – he sighed, running his hand through his hair and taking a much needed moment to gather himself. He'd been hot on Tim's tail for hours now, Tim ripping through the city like he owed it some kind of vendetta, leaving Damian cleaning up behind him, tying up the perps and phoning it all in once he got the radio calls in from Tim. 

This happened once in a while, usually after Tim was tired enough to get snippy with everyone within a hundred foot radius of him, and he'd definitely been that the past few days. Damian imagined to some degree it had to be the combination of the weather change and the horror show that was whatever they were trying to run at the moment. Or maybe they hadn't been giving him enough caffeine, who knew. 

Damian gave it two minutes and then shoved himself back up, feeling more level headed and significantly less like there was something dragging him down in his gut. Checking Tim's tracker, he took note of another drop that had been left behind for him to clean up. He tore across rooftops and then through a few adjoining alleyways until he found himself at the scene, dropping down amongst four knocked out individuals. He hit Tim's voice note on his gauntlet and waited as the message played.

Tim sounded breathless, _excited_ if Damian were being honest. "Four down, knocked them out for you. Didn't have time to tie them up, sorry. Robbing an old lady at gunpoint, two of them roughing her up. The guy in yellow was lookout. Not sure why it takes four men to take on an old lady, but okay. Gun's under the dumpster, bagged." There was a rough pant and then the line cut.

Damian stood there, contemplating Tim's level of exuberance regarding these perps and shook his head, kneeling and zip-stripping them, calling it in using one of Batman's pre-recorded messages and then hightailing it out of there, once again parting from Tim just enough to take a different route to where he presumed he was headed.

Three blocks later, he found himself with that drag in his gut again. It felt heavy, like there was an extra five pound weight settled just between his hips, somewhere just under his bladder, and he felt that now-familiar surge of confusion. Now nineteen, nearly nine years of _this_ and another seven of everything else under his belt, he was honestly surprised to find a sensation he wasn't familiar with cropping up inside him. It wasn't painful, just distracting enough to be a bit of a bother, and he knew with time he could ignore it. The thing was, he didn't _want_ to ignore it. He wanted to know why it was there, find the reason and assess that if at all possible.

Another rooftop and a few more stumbled steps and he took in a hitching breath, the five pound weight increasing to feel like ten, a shiver running through him, and then – as if it had never been there – the sensation was gone and he was left feeling empty, _distraught_. His pulse skittered and he itched to find someone, to – 

His thoughts short-circuited as the wind shifted and he whined completely involuntarily, anguish deep in his gut, a sensation not unlike how he'd felt when he'd come back and found out Grayson had been supposedly dead rolling through him. He took a few hitching breaths and then tapped his comm, backing up against a wall and clearing his throat, speaking as confidently as he could. "Everyone report in."

The line crackled and Dick's voice came in from the cave. "Nightwing here." Right behind him came three clicks, Cassandra's standard check-in. Another few seconds and a slightly out of breath, "Red Hood present and mostly accounted for."

Damian would have asked him what on earth he meant except... _except_... there was no reply from Tim. No voice, no silent signal from the suit if he was otherwise indisposed. He gave it a few more seconds and then, "Red Robin, report."

Still dead air and Damian's heart was in his throat in a second. He was responsible for them. Responsible for everyone out here in the field and with how Tim had been acting, he should have _known_ to keep better tabs on him. He cursed, cut his line and brought up Tim's tracker, now stationary and took off faster than he could ever recall going in his entire life. 

Four blocks later, he dropped down next to a fancy car, skirted around it and there was Tim, passed out on the sidewalk. Damian did a quick assessment of him, shoved a few of his scanners on him to test for toxins, poisons, and anything else he couldn't feel or see. Several things beeped at him as they came back clean and given he couldn't feel any breaks, he figured Tim either got himself clocked real good and whoever did it ran off or he'd simply passed out when he was already down here. 

He sent the signal for the Batmobile to come to him and opened the comm line again. "Located. Out cold, seems okay vital-wise. We're both coming in for the night." He hesitated and then winced, not ready to allow the blow to his pride it would take to admit why he was coming in. He cut the line instead and knelt with Tim until the car came around the corner, hatch opening for them and he scooped him up, happy that at least he hadn't really grown much since Damian had met him. 

He got Tim in and then slid in, putting it on auto to head back to the manor, attaching a few of the more extensive scanners to Tim and letting them go to town. About ten minutes into the ride the now-familiar five pound weight in his gut was back and Damian shifted in discomfort, rubbing absently at the area just above his groin, trying not to pull the annoyed face he wanted to. Flicking his gaze over to Tim, he found him blinking blearily at him and just like that a switch flipped somewhere inside him. 

"You're in –"

"Don't... don't say it. _Please_ don’t say it."

Damian wet his lips, staring at Tim's tired features, at the way his eyes were distant behind his mask, the lines of his cheekbones sharper than usual. He looked like hell, if Damian weren't pulling any punches in regards to his appearance. It made sense. If he were a few days into his annual _time_ , then it made sense that he'd be as reckless as he was, that he'd look like some kind of hollowed out version of himself if he wasn't allowing himself what his body needed. 

The evidence slowly sank in and right behind it the stark knowledge of what that meant for him. 

They hadn't known where he was on the spectrum, for years he'd displayed nothing. No evidence of any of the various options and Damian himself had privately decided it just meant something got messed up by him being in the stupid amniotic chamber instead of his mother's belly or that because it had been accelerated that he had been left outside of this particular evolution in some way. For a while he'd been upset by it, felt empty that he had nothing to attach himself to. But after a while he'd just accepted it and moved on with his life. 

Most people knew where they fit by the time they were ten or eleven, the signs of it showing up. If they were Alpha, they could scent an Omega half a mile away. If they were Omega, they'd personally know even if no one else did. Damian had read it was like a pull in their sexual organs telling them they were going to long for something for most of their lives. Omegas tended to be very sexual in nature, constantly speaking about sex, some choosing to work in it to satisfy the urges, or at least fairly desperate with themselves when alone. Betas tended to fall somewhere in the center of things. They could tell if an Omega was having their time of the year and they could tell an Alpha just from being in the same room with them, sometimes it was described as a certain static energy that would fill them up inside. 

Damian had never felt any of these things. Sure, he was sexual – had his urges, enjoyed self-gratification, and seeing certain things excited him. That wasn't exactly unusual for any of them or even for what humanity had been before this particular evolution. For the percentage of them that didn’t fit the new way of the world. He'd never felt a drive to do something about it that was absurdly desperate, thus discounting the thought of him being an Omega. While he held quite a few personality traits of the usual Alpha, he hadn't displayed anything else that was necessary to class him there either. And nothing in the world had told him he was a Beta.... until now. Until this pull in his gut, this five pound weight that existed every time he was near Tim while he was conscious these past few days. 

Swallowing, Damian forced his gaze onto his own hands and then out the windshield, watching the city zip by. "I think I'm a Beta," he finally offered, quiet but stronger than he'd expected to be able to say it.

He heard Tim shift beside him and then his breathy sigh. "Might explain a few things about my reactions to you... though it brings up the questions about a few of the other reactions."

"Such as?" Damian glanced at Tim again, saw the way he was white-knuckling the door handle on his side.

"You don’t want to know."

Something tingled at the base of Damian's spine and he narrowly caught himself from whining again. His next breath was hitched and then _abruptly_ the car smelled delicious, smelled like the best thing he'd ever taken scent of and he almost choked on it. He took a shaky breath and huffed it out a second later, feeling his cock swelling in his pants, pressing at his jock within seconds. He let out a strangled sound, fumbling for the outside air and forcing it to stop recycling the air inside the car.

"Maybe not Beta... oh God."

He heard Tim's little whine, caught the straining movement of his hips from the corner of his eye as he grabbed his belt and forced his hands to buckle him in, not trusting himself to go over the console.

For his part, Tim sat there panting, his hips arching every few seconds, jerking up hard into the air, his control completely snapped. Damian simply felt... warm. Almost pleasantly so. A shiver rushed through him and then the weight was back in his belly, shifting there and he felt like something had cleared inside his head. Confusion was fast behind it. He'd never read anywhere that someone had to settle into one role or another. It just was what it was, from birth forward. Nothing they'd found could change it, not magic nor science. 

Tim settled a bit and when Damian looked at him, he held as much confusion in his gaze as Damian felt inside of himself. "What the hell is going on?"

"Trust me, I wish I knew." Damian pressed his hand to his abdomen and rubbed at the ache there. "Right now I feel like how I imagine a Beta does when presented with an Omega during their time. But a moment ago I felt like I wanted nothing more than to –" he drifted for a second, recalling the feeling with an almost visceral quality, shivered and then, "bond with you."

He watched the range of emotions on Tim's face and then, a quiet breath of, "Oh my God... you're... you're like Urysius."

Damian dug into his mythology, rooting around and finally coming up with a vague memory of a course when he'd been five or six regarding the guy. Some Greek guy who'd been fabled to be _something else_ , something _more_ by all standards. The myth surrounding him was that he'd both impregnated his Omega wife and carried the child of his male Alpha. He'd sensed everything like a Beta and yet had none of the usual display traits of being an Alpha or an Omega, fronted mostly as Beta, though rumor had held it that that was nothing but a false front. 

Damian shivered slightly and then like a slap in the face he _wanted_ again, wanted so badly he almost ripped his seat belt off to get at Tim. Only sheer willpower held him in place and he gritted his teeth through it until it settled back into emptiness. 

"Oh this is _shit_ ," he muttered when he finally settled again, blinked at Tim and watched the wonder play over his face. 

The car took the last turn down into the cave tunnels and as they pulled up, Tim breathed out, "I'm leaking for you..." and it took everything Damian had not to _throw_ himself at Tim. Rather, he slammed the button to open all the doors and got the hell out of the car, spilling out onto the platform.

A few seconds passed and then Dick was hobbling toward them, crutches clicking on the ground until he stopped dead, tipped his head up and took a deep breath, visibly shuddering. "Holy _fuck_." His eyes flicked to Tim first and then abruptly to Damian, his pupils dilating enough that Damian felt surprise filter thought him.

"I smell you both." He kept staring at Damian, confusion written on his face now. "You're... but... it's _different_."

Tim quietly managed, "Urysius," as he hauled himself out of the car, clutched onto it with unsteady hands. 

Dick seemed to put it together and then he was approaching Damian, coming to stand next to him and offer his hand to help him up. Once he was upright, Dick leaned in and took a good whiff of him, tipping his head and then smiling. "I like it. It's like an easier to deal with omega scent. I don't feel like I have to have iron control, but it's very pleasant to smell. You're also giving off a very nice range of other –"

Damian's gut tightened and then abruptly he was clutching at Dick's arm, trying not to go over the car to Tim.

"Uh.... oh holy shit." Dick slid his arm around Damian's waist, held him to his side, heedless of his crutch falling to the ground. "Oh no you don't... hot _damn_ , kid, you smell like someone just cranked up the pheromone factory in your underpants."

Tim had managed to get to the chair by the computer, a few feet past the car and sagged into it. "It keeps alternating. I feel the pull to go to him and then I don't, then it comes back and then it's sort of... between. It's maddening, actually." The last few words just sounded tired, as if Tim had given up on formality now that his entire being was on edge with his body's needs. "I want to fuck him into next week at the moment."

Dick shifted his hold on Damian and looked between them. "Interesting. Yet you feel no pull toward me still, correct? Just as usual?"

"None. Just a vague unease, like I need to make sure I stay a bit away from you. But _him_ I want to crawl all over."

"All the tests came back the same this go? You're still unable?"

Tim sighed, pushing his hands through his hair before pulling off his mask, ditching it on the counter beside him and then slumping forward. "I'm barren Grayson. Have been since I was born, it's not going to change one day out of the blue. By all rights I shouldn't even _want_ him – or anyone really. That's not the way it works. I should just drive the Alpha's crazy, make Beta's a bit uncomfortable, and I should never ever _want_ a single person. Not ever."

"Did you run the tests –"

"Shut up!" Tim snapped his head up to glower at Dick, anger in his gaze. "I ran them this morning, okay?! I'm still broken! Goddamn you!"

Dick flinched away from it just enough that Damian squirmed out of his grip and bolted across the room, falling to his knees in front of Tim and all but yanking him down off the chair and into his arms, clutching at him like the world would end if he didn't.

Something uneasy swirled in his gut and he felt shaky, fearful for Tim in a way he'd never experienced. He heard Grayson sniffing the air somewhere behind him and then a quiet, "Well hell... back to Omega with him then... this is hell on the senses that's for damn sure."

Damian shuddered, shoved his nose against Tim's neck and closed his eyes, feeling Tim start to ease in his arms, the tension unwinding from him in the way Omegas tended to do with one another when this close. Another few seconds and then the urge to shove his mouth against Tim's neck was there and Tim was tense in his grip again. 

Startled, Damian let out a cry and shoved himself back from Tim, shuffling backwards across the concrete a few feet and staring up at him wide-eyed. Once again he could feel the lust surging up inside him and he couldn't stop the arch of his hips, the jerk of them as he stared at Tim, desperation to _have_ welling up in his every cell.

Dick knelt by Tim, slipped a tester onto his finger, though Tim seemed to barely register it, just staring at Damian, his mouth slack and his pupils blown. The tester beeped and Dick grunted. "No change... so you know... it's safe if you two just wanna, uh, work this out."

Damian panted hard, felt like his cock was going to burst the seams of his pants, and then Tim was up and moving quick toward the stairs. "Give me five and then if you want to... I'll be in my room. If not, no hard feelings and we never have to talk about it again."

He disappeared up the stairs and once the clock was back in place, Damian was left with an emptiness in the pit of his stomach, something distraught pulling inside him and then the familiar five pound weight was back. He sagged and sat there with his head bowed, his entire body feeling pulled a million different directions and his emotions frayed, at best. 

Dick helped him out of the floor again and gestured for him to sit where Tim had been. Damian sat and Dick regarded him quietly for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Damian shrugged somewhat helplessly. His body felt disoriented, his mind a haywire mess of what it usually was, and he was almost shaking in his boots if he were honest. Everything in him just wanted to cum and wanted to do it with Tim. Even this part of him wanted it, this supposedly Beta piece of his personality. 

"It is... overwhelming."

"Do you like him?"

Damian's cheeks colored slightly. If he were honest, he'd had a bit of a thing for Tim since they were younger. Some seven years of his life he'd all but adored Tim, thought him a tactical genius, the best hacker he'd ever seen, and a damn nice guy when he wasn't an irritable mess like he was presently. Not that Damian didn't completely understand _why_ , just that he sort of preferred the other version of Tim. The one that he saw the other three hundred and fifty one days of the year. He shrugged and Grayson chuckled.

"Then you should go to him. He just invited you. I don't think he was joking."

Something shifted inside Damian again and he took in a shuddering breath, had to clench his hand on the counter not to launch himself up and bolt after Tim. Finally, he ground out, "Five. Minutes."

"It's been four, just go."

Just like that every ounce of control Damian had snapped. He was up and bolting up the stairs, leaving a trail of his armor behind. His cape, his gauntlets, his mask, his boots. He stumbled into the study and paused long enough to get his utility belt and socks off and shed the outermost layer of his upper body armor and then he was tearing through the house, skidding to a stop in front of Tim's door to try to be a reasonable human being, lifting his hand to knock, but the door was ripped open instead and Tim reached out and hauled him into the darkness of the room.

There was a moment of fumbling and then they were falling onto Tim's bed and instincts alone guided Damian to get Tim on his knees and haul him back toward him. A few brief seconds of pawing at his pants and jock and he had himself out, was harder than he'd ever been, and he let out a keening whine, hearing the answering one from Tim beneath him.

Hunching over him, he reached down and guided himself to Tim's slick entrance, probed at it for a moment with the head of his cock, and then sank all the way in with a desperately loud moan. Everything inside him slid into place and he felt an incredible warmth, a burning happiness he'd never thought he'd get to experience as he began to move his hips. 

Tim whimpered and Damian took his hips, held him up as he started to go faster, his hips snapping harder against him until Tim was letting out excited shouts each time Damian filled him, until Tim was sobbing under him and Damian was so excited he could barely focus on anything other than how it felt to plunge repeatedly into Tim's body.

It didn't take but a few minutes before Damian's vision started to haze and he knew this part from the textbooks, knew this was the part where an Alpha had the best chance of impregnating their Omega and it seemed despite Tim's inability to ever conceive, Damian's body still wanted for him in this way as well. He keened loudly, holding Tim's hips tight against his groin, pulling out only about an inch and shoving back in harder and harder until he felt himself start to swell and he gave a shout of what he could only call _joy_ at the feeling of it. He felt the swell at the base of his cock and then he was joined with Tim and he was cumming in a way he'd never done before. He could feel stream after stream of his release shooting into Tim's body, felt the continual throb of his body as he emptied his balls deep inside Tim. 

Giving him the last long spurt of it, he hunched down and tucked Tim under him, holding him with one arm, feeling protective in a way he'd never honestly thought he could. He knew right then if anyone interfered, he'd probably rip their throats out, would kill without hesitation while he was bred with Tim, knotted so deep inside him, leaving Tim helpless on the other end of his dick. He could feel Tim trembling under him, somewhat distantly heard him whine.

It took a good five minutes before his knot started to ease and when it did, he slid out and instantly the weight was back in his stomach. Worry filled him and he began to fuss over Tim, getting him good and comfortable in the nest of pillows that always covered Tim's bed and then he was leaning down over him and taking him into his mouth without a second thought.

Tim let out a shout of surprise and then his hand was in Damian's hair, just holding on, not urging and not pulling, so Damian continued, bobbing languidly over Tim's length until Tim was whimpering, arching, his feet scrabbling at the sheets. 

Reaching down, Damian pressed two digits into Tim's ass, let them rest there while he sucked him off, letting Tim move up into his mouth again and again until Tim gave a strangled shout and cum flooded Damian's mouth. He thrust a few times and Tim almost screamed with pleasure, his hips arching up hard off the bed until he was trembling and Damian relented, pulled his fingers out and came up off his dick, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He settled beside Tim and only felt at peace when Tim immediately curled up against him, clinging to him the way that was only supposed to happen with the rare Omega or Betas. Carding his hand through Tim's hair, he did a mental check-in of Tim's condition, found he was quite sure Tim was satisfied, that unlike most Alpha and Omega encounters Tim had gotten his satisfaction as well and that the pull in his gut to breed Tim was quelled for the time being. He was sure it wasn't permanent, but it was a reprieve if nothing else. 

"You're like the best of every world... I hope you know that."

Damian let out a little, "-tt-," in reply, his hand briefly gripping Tim's bicep and then going back to stroking his hair. 

"I'm not joking. The only other time I've allowed someone in my bed, I was used and tossed away afterward. It felt so horrible, just being _left_ like that. It's... it's why I've never wanted to do it again. If I have no reason to, my body unable to provide what it needs to in order to make me really be in my position, then I just didn't see the point in being _used_ like that."

Damian leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Tim's head, let his lips linger there. "I do not leave."

"Then you're always welcome here. Even... even if I'm not like this. If you need or want something, then come to me."

Something swelled inside Damian and he felt the smallest smile on his lips, closed his eyes to just enjoy such a moment. "And you are welcome in my room whenever you need or want as well."

Tim's half sob didn't surprise him, not really. He moved to soothe him automatically, as if it were second nature to know exactly what to do, and he breathed out a quiet contented little sound, settling in for the time being. 

As odd as it was, maybe being like Urysius wasn't half bad.


End file.
